Episode 43
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 44|Next Episode -->]] Date: March 20th, 2009 Length: 1:51:34 Hosts: Chris, Tyler, Charlie, and Shane. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: "Tom, I'm here reporting live, overlooking all the pedophiles in cyberspace." Intro: '''Stormbreaker, which is a movie, apparently '''Closing Words: Tourette's Guy "Bitch, I love you." Closing Song: Cracker: "Happy Birthday to Me" ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Games you either love or hate *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Worst celebrity voiceovers *House of the Dead: Overkill breaks profanity in games record *MegaRace audio **Chris Antista: "The host looks like if Colin Mochrie had leukemia." *Animal Crossing Pedophile News Clip **Tyler Wilde "Messages in bottles, harmless, or pedophile based?" Notable Facts: *Chinatown Wars is the first game Chris Antista gave a 10 to. *It was Chris Antista's birthday this week, also Lizzie Cuevas. **Chris Antista "Lizzie turns 17 in 72 hours. Almost of age." 1:23:05 *Tyler Wilde bought his fiance wedding rings, that cost a lot of money, and Chris Antista asked why he didn't buy him Resident Evil 5 for his birthday. *Shirley-Phelps Roper interview was teased, but audio finally used in episode 68. *Tyler Wilde actually mentioned Bolo in episode 43, and Chris Antista stopped him, only for it to be used exactly one podcast year later in episode 93. *Car was broken into, and the PSP wasn't stolen, but the stereo system was ruined. Funny Quotes and Stories: *Chris Antista (towards Charlie Barratt) **To Charlie Barratt, who is over the phone, "Stephen Hawking sounds better than you, and he types with his dick." **You can't open a fold out chair. **Does Microsoft not understand you're just a faceless guy in a green suit and if you're a button too late you're in a blue suit or pink suit? **Dylan Baker that guy who played a pedophile in Happiness. **Dislikes toys that say "You're my best friend." **Football players like football games. NASCAR drivers like NASCAR games, or they have sponsorships. **Mikel and Brett are dead. They committed suicide homosexually. **I am a master of? ***Shane "Farting?" ***Charlie "Sound effects?" ***Tyler Wilde "Pedophilia?" **No, you're all wrong Mad Magazine *Tyler Wilde **"So much Wrestlemania, I can cast a headlock spell." **I like this game a got a lot of 5 year old ass. **(Reading a quote from the Top 7) "Halo sucks big time; all it is are [sic] fake people with guns with airplanes." *Charlie Barratt **"Webkinz is a game kids like to play and also have sex in." **"I've got all this Wrestlemania." *Shane Patterson **PS3 all you guys can eat butt. **Goory I saw you try to exercise for 10 minutes failingly and now you are fighting for your soul? I don't understand. **The DS lets you molest kids in malls. **Chris Antista will come to your house and fart in your face. Question of the Week 27: What is the first game that came bundled with your PC? *Tyler Wilde: Zork DVD game *Shane Patterson: Ski Free *Chris Antista: Q-Basic, Snake, only got a PC due to credit card incentives his mom had. *Charlie Barratt: Lemmings, You Don't Know Jack, and Mahjong. Link: Episode 43 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 44|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009